Our World
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: ...In their world, there were always the two of them, they were inseparable and nothing could come between them. Even that silly thing called 'Gender'. Fem!Kaoru, AU.


**Our World**

**Summary**: …In their world, there were always the two of them, they were inseparable and nothing could come between them. Even that silly thing called 'Gender'. Fem!Kaoru, AU.

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness, **gender-bent** and my shitty English.

**A/N**: First Ouran fic ever so be nice, folks ^^. Well, you see, the Hitachiin has been my muse for my other pairing and awaken my Twincest tendency v^^…And it seems that I have a thing for gender-bent eh…But this fandom lacks gender-bent ficcies, I tell you.

**By the way, let's ditch the fact about identical twins aside~! Because identical twins are supposed to have the same genders too v^^. But well, this is fanfic and even men can get pregnant in fanfics, so yeah ^^. I'm sorry if some are offended because of the fact I ignore the realities.**

…

…It was quite a normal day for the Ouran High School and for one Fujioka Haruhi, the scholarship- student, the cross-dresser also known as the Natural type host, as she walked on her way to the Third Music room, where everything had started.

But when she pushed the door open, the other hosts' reactions to her were quite confusing and funny.

Tamaki gasped, Hunny blinked, Mori had his usual blank expression on, Kyoya looked calm as normally while the twins smirked.

Haruhi blinked at the males in front of her, her hand was still on the doorknob.

"Uhm…? What?" she asked warily, stepping fully inside the room and closing the door behind her.

"My precious daughter~!" and right on cue, the proclaimed King wailed in happiness, "Kaa-san, look how our daughter has become~! I'm so proud!" he sobbed into his handkerchief while Kyoya sighed as he scribbled down in his clipboard.

"Well, well," two hands were placed on her shoulders and without looking, Haruhi had already known who were they, "Just two days and our toy has developed something interesting thing eh?" two voices said in unison which was soon followed by Tamaki's 'My daughter is not your toy, you evils!'

"Haru-chan!" Hunny smiled brightly up at her, "Your chest has got bigger~!"

And everything seemed to freeze as the girl looked down at herself.

Then another moment of silence until an 'oh' escaped the girl's lips.

"What? Only 'oh'? You're supposed to be more excited!" Tamaki held up a pink dress, "Now that you can wear this dress, Haruhi~!"

Sighing, Haruhi shot the upperclassman a blank look, "I'll pass, Tamaki-senpai."

And as the King sulked in his emo corner, Kyoya smiled at her, shadow rose up behind him, "I don't know if anyone has noticed, Haruhi. But this is not good for business."

The girl stepped back as did the twins, who were still behind her, as Kyoya smiled sweetly at them.

"…How am I supposed to hide it?" she asked, because she had always wore the sport bra just in case and now, even that kind of bra didn't work…what was she supposed to do?

Inclining his head, Kyoya looked pointedly at the younger twin, "We'll need your help in this, Kaoru."

Kaoru grinned and saluted then high-fived with Hikaru before starting to push Haruhi to the backroom.

The cross-dresser went without resisting because she knew Kaoru was much tolerable and nicer when he wasn't with his other half. Then she blinked, didn't Kaoru and Hikaru always work together? Then why only the younger one this time?

When they finally reached the changing room, Haruhi blinked as Kaoru handed her some kind of clothes.

"Good thing I brought a spare today," he winked as the girl held the piece of clothes up.

"…What's this?" she asked as she examined the thing. It was some kind of bra, only with skin-color and it looked quite tight.

"My own hard work, Haruhi," Kaoru explained, "It'll hide your chest better and even if you expose your chest, no one will know you have boobs, I'm sure."

Haruhi nodded then looked up at the younger twin questioningly, "Why do you design and bring something like this around anyways?"

And Kaoru shot her a mysterious smile, "Because you're not the only one cross dressing, Haruhi."

With that said, the younger twin was gone, leaving Haruhi with the fact slowly sunk in.

"Ehhh?"

…

…No one knew, and it wasn't because it was a secret- in fact, it was more like because no one had ever questioned, that the Hitachiin had twins, a boy and a girl. Not two boys like everyone had always assured.

And because they were assured that the twins were two boys, they never questioned, continued to view the twins as they saw fit. And it was fine by the twins, because, since when they ever cared about what people's opinions about them?

Hitachiin Hikaru was the older twin and Hitachiin Kaoru was the younger twin and Kaoru was a girl.

And so, we shall take a trip back into the past to see how the sweet girl came to be the submissive uke in the so-called 'forbidden brotherly love' act and the fact that she was a girl was hidden.

…

Five-year-old Hikaru looked at his twin in confusion as the two of them were taking a bath together.

"…Kaoru," he stated, making the other look at him questioningly, "…Why do you not have the pee-pee thing like me?"

Kaoru blinked, looking down at her naked small form then at her brother.

"…I don't know…" she bit her lower lip, her eyes locked with his, "…We have a difference now…right?"

Hikaru nodded slowly then shook his head furiously, "It doesn't matter! We'll still be together forever!"

A smile lift up on his sister's face that was identical to his own as Kaoru nodded, "Un!"

…

Seven-year-old Kaoru glared at the Hitachiin's personal hair-stylist from behind of her brother as the woman tried to reach for her.

"Young mistress, you need a proper hair-cut for a young lady, not like Young master here," the woman tried but all she got back was the twins sticking their tongues at her.

"I don't want different haircut! I want one that looks like Hikaru's!" the small girl pouted, "If you don't, I'll cut my hair myself!"

And as the hair-stylist looked at the twins' mother for help, Mrs. Hitachiin only shook her head, smiling softly.

"…Just do as she wants."

Then as the year passed, Kaoru's hair never grew past her shoulders and she always kept her hair the same style as Hikaru's.

…

Seven-year-old Hikaru blinked at his twin sister, "Why are you wearing a dress? It's only for the stupid girls!"

"…I'm a girl too," Kaoru glared at her brother, fingering her blue wigs while pouting slightly, "Kaa-san said she wanted me to model for her design for children."

"…But then it'll be too easy to tell us apart!" Hikaru argued, no he didn't want to be told apart from his twin.

And the two of them looked thoughtful for a moment before Hikaru brightened up, "Well! I'll be modeling with you~!"

Needless to say, Mrs. Hitachiin was quite pleased to have two models for her children's designs instead of just one.

…

Thirteen-year-old Hikaru shrieked as he ran downstairs to glomp Mrs. Hitachiin while babbling incoherently.

The mother was tired from her work but she hugged her son back anyway and then she wondered where the other was, Hikaru and Kaoru were always seen together.

"There there, what's the matter?"

Then Hikaru looked at her with wide terrified eyes, "Kaoru's gonna die! Kaa-san!"

…that got her attention as Mrs. Hitachiin raced upstairs to where the cry was from.

Yanking the door open, she was greeted by the sight of her daughter, still with her hair cut short like always, sitting on the floor while crying and staring at the mirror.

Hikaru jumped off her arms to run to his sister's side as the twins cried together.

Mrs. Hitachiin only sighed as she spotted the problem. Silently, she walked over to the two and crouched down.

"…It's okay," she patted Kaoru's head, "You're not going to die…"

"But Kaoru's chest has got bigger, Kaa-san!" Hikaru wailed, Mrs. Hitachiin winced, she knew this would happen but still, it was too soon. Why did Kaoru have to start her puberty this soon…?

"You see, Hikaru," she began, "It's normal because Kaoru is a girl…Her chest's just developed…that's all."

…And it was time for them to have separative rooms…

But it was fruitless to try to separate the two as in the morning the servants always found the two snuggling to each other in the older twin's bedroom and all Mrs. Hitachiin could do was leaving it as it was.

And as the age of sixteen, the Hitachiin twins were known as the two brothers, also the Two Devils type in the Host Club, and only except for some people, everyone was assured that Hitachiin Kaoru was a boy as well.

…

"…So, Kaoru is a girl?" Haruhi asked the Shadow King curiously and Kyoya nodded.

"And no one really notices?"

"She and Hikaru are identical twins, Haruhi."

"Then why does she cross dress?"

"…I guess it's because it makes her feel closer to her brother."

…

Just series of short drabbles that are crappy and pretty choppy. It has been stuck in my head for sometime now and I know it sucks but well, I post it anyway.

…I should probably go on about the whole HikaHaru but of course it'd end up HikaKao somehow too but I guess I'll stop for now. If positive feedbacks come, I'll continue.


End file.
